


Glitched past

by KiraCeriph



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Evil W. D. Gaster, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Past Lives, Royal Guard Papyrus (Undertale), W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Young Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), human/skeleton hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraCeriph/pseuds/KiraCeriph
Summary: A human falls from Mount Ebott and no one cares or will miss him.Reason?  One thing leads to another and they weren't human, well, at least not totally...They were half monster.





	1. The fall

In a school playground, a dark-skinned redheaded child sat on one of the swings alone, with no one around, with no other kids playing around,because some children were afraid of them, others were disgusted and others were hatred of them,the adults thought the same way as the children, but they were more rational and mature and tried to demonstrate this as little as possible And people who did not know them were soon turned away and warned about them, about how dangerous they were. Just because they were not human, not completely at least, they were half monster. This are the reason becuse everyone hates them,they always saw how the smaller and curious children were pulled by their mothers to stay away from them. 

A Mother, they had a mother, even if only for a short time they had a mother, but no more, they no longer had a mother or a father, they dont had family and they did not remember her anymore.

 

"Guys, look at this,it's the glitchy monster"A boy says with a mocking smile on his face, he had blond hair and one of his teeth was missing, Behind him were a girl with black hair in pigtails and a slim boy with disheveled brown hair.

At once they recognizes the boy and the other two children behind him. The three were the ones that most harmed them, both verbally and physically,Especially the blonde, he was practically the leader of the group and everything that he commanded the others did.

"What you want with me again?" They ask the three in front of them, but they already knew what they wanted.

"Oh nothing,really,we were just thinking...."He says and then takes the hood of the hybrid monster by pulling them off the swing and making them look into the blond boy's eyes, which were full of evil.

 "..that a monster like you should learn to stay in its proper place"He finishes saying, throwing hard on the redheads on the hard ground, covered with dirt and grass, but not enough to soften his fall.

When they are starting to get up, the slim boy pulls them up by the hood of his clothes, making them run out of air.

"you know,the monsters should be in the underground and that's why we're going to show this to you, since apparently you do not know where your place is"the slim boy says when he push they again for the ground.

They could already feel their eyes burning with the urge to cry and it was not long before her unusual blue tears ran down to their cheeks.

"Aww,look the glitchy is a cry baby"The girl said at the sight of their tears.

"Yeah, but your tears are blue! They are not a normal cry baby, they are a blue cry baby, until their tears show that they are a freak"The blonde said without taking the wicked smile and convinced of his face.

seeing the hybrid crying only managed to make the trio laugh at their misery, the three never felt remorse to do those things with them, but fun, to see the hybrid suffer only increased their joy.They were ready to get out of there and hide so they would not be seen by anyone else, but when they were to run, something had pulled their arm and prevented them from running. When they look back, they see the leader of the trio clutching his arm, his typical smile was replaced by a cold expression.

"I didn't say you could leave, did I?"He spoke calmly, but there was a menacing tone in his voice.

" **Leave me alone**!" they spoke in a distorted voice as they pushed the boy away from you.

The blond was surprised by this for a while, but his smile came back when he saw the change of the redheaded child in front of him.

"Look at you, to be more specific look at your hand" he says, seeing the confused expression of the hybrid.  They look confused at the boy before they look at his hand and see, wrapped around his hand were pixels and signs of "error", the pixels coming out of his skin and clothes, rematerializing themselves seconds later.  They try to control it and they can hear the blonde say once again "you see, you're a monster, a freak".

They couldn't stand it anymore and ran out with the tears flowing again.  They didn't want to stay there anymore, they never wanted to be like that and it wasn't their fault for being born like that.  They ran until they got to a farther place, the place was on the side of the school building facing the fence that kept the school separate from the forest, that part of the building had no doors and nobody went there, so they couldn't be disturbed and had less chance of being found.  The hybrid sat with his head against his arms crossed, keeping his knees stuck to his chest, collapsing into tears, as he cried, they realized that that boy was right, even his tears were different, his tears were not transparent like water, they were blue, a sapphire blue tone to be more accurate and it was one of the things they were proving to be half monster: their tears were made of magic. 

Tired of crying, they wiped away the remaining tears and looked at their hands, which still kept the pixels and signs of "error" around them.  Their sadness was replaced by anger, they sawed their fists causing the glitches to multiply, their eyes now had the signs of "error" in the background. 

"Why am I so different?  I didn't ask to be so, I didn't even ask to be born!"  As they were talking, the glitches got faster and more violent as if it was an anticipation for them to crash as something digital or as if they were going to disappear.

"Rrrrgh.... **I hate that ~~~~**!!!!"  They exclaim in their twisted voice like the last time they let go of the blond boy's grip from before, hitting the wall with tremendous force.  However, in less than a second after hitting the wall, a few meters away where there was a tree, an inhumane red bone comes out of the ground cutting the thick tree in half and causing a big crash in the place. They look where the crash came from seeing the bone and are scared and know what they had done.

At the exit door of the patio was an adult woman between 30 and 40 years of age, she was the school supervisor and was doing her job listening to the bang of the tree being "cut down" and falling, which the redheaded child had unintentionally caused with her powers, the supervisor from where she was and goes to where the hybrid was.  Seeing the supervisor going in the direction where the crash was caused, they look away from the bone and see the bone disappearing and being sure that the bone had already disappeared, they run once again, but not out of sadness but out of concern, they knew that if the adults didn't find the exact cause of that they would be the culprit.  This had happened before the first time they had used their powers and broken a small flower vase, the adults had castigated them by locking them in their orphanage room and giving them little food for a week, they could still remember the nauseating disgust they felt when eating it and couldn't even imagine what would happen when the adults found out they had cut a huge tree in half, but they were sure it would be much worse.

They stopped running when they ran into the fence, having nowhere else to run.  As a warning that their problem was near they heard the supervisor exclaim.

"How did that happen?!"

 

The little hybrid feels his heart beating faster and he quickly looks for a way out, while noticing that a part of the fence was with a hole, the hole was not big enough for an adult to pass, but a child could pass through it.  Without a second thought, they pass through the hole and run again without mind going into the forest.

They continued to run without looking back until they entered a cave, however they noticed an old sign on top that said 'Mount Ebott...' with vines covering the rest of the text, which said 'DANGER! DO NOT ENTER'.

They sat tired of running away from their problems, they were tired not only of running, but of life itself as well, they really didn't mind staying there the rest of the day, no one would miss them at all, so they would mind coming back if that place was hell for them, they were just there not to be homeless and/or food. 

The silence that once existed in the cave was replaced by an animal-like growl, they looked up trying to find the cause of the sound, but failing to get it right because of the darkness of the cave and the night, they stayed so long in peace in the cave that they had lost track of time. The growl was intensifying and the child can see a wolf coming out of the shadows walking towards him threateningly as if hunting his prey, they swallow dry knowing they were the prey of the wolf. The animal runs forward on the child, who hasn't had time to dodge, and stumbles back on the roots of a nearby tree and falls into a large hole, which they hadn't seen when entering the cave because it was covered by plants and deeper in the cave.

The child fell into the hole with nowhere to grab hold of to stop the fall, they could only let gravity take them to the bottom of their poses, literally, and accept their death. They close their eyes waiting for the painful one and die there in the bottom of the long hole, however when colliding on the ground, they didn't feel anything hard, they fell into something soft, they open their eyes and see themselves lying on a small hill of golden flowers, the buttercups had cushioned their fall along with the land where they grew up.

Rising with one hand rubbing their head, the flowers had cushioned their fall but didn't stop it from being painful, they looked around where they were, that place not like the cave, the place had purple walls, the floor was also made of concrete and not of pure earth and near the corner of the wall there was an entrance leading to a corridor. Seeing that they had no other exit and entered the corridor, and again the corridor was not a simple earth tunnel and had some pillars in the walls.

They enter another room after passing through the corridor,that room was almost the same as the previous one,but it was bigger and darker,hardly visible to the walls and the rest of the room,in front of them they see a small lawn like the one it had fallen on before,but this one didn't have flowers,well,that's what they had thought until a flower with a face came out of the ground.

"Howdy! How do you do! I'm Blossey, Blossey the flower," the flower, now called Blossey, speaks surprisingly to the child, "what's your name?"

They reluctantly say his name that no one had ever bothered to pronounce before.

"...Error"

 

 

 


	2. The ruins

"Error! That's a good name" Blossey says without changing his friendly face, for Error that was new no one had ever said anything good to them or about them. "Hmmm...You're new to UNDERGROUND, aren't you? "Blossey asks for Error and gets a positive nod from it "You must be so confused, someone should teach you how things work around here! I guess the good old I'll have to take care of it. Ready? Here we go!" 

By saying that a red and yellow heart with azure lines came out of Error's chest, making the little hybrid get a little surprised and they have a little glimpse of Blossey getting a little surprised too. The flower had never seen a soul like that before, but he decides to forget that detail for the time being and pull themselves together smiling once again as if nothing had happened. 

"Do you see that? This is your soul the very culmination of your being, it is weak in the beginning, but it can get stronger when you get LV "Blossey says and soon gets a confused look from the human environment "what is LV? LOVE, of course. You want LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share a little with you".

The flower makes five floating white dots appear in front of Error. "Those are...uh...pellets! Friendship pellets, that's how we share LOVE around here. Ready? Take as many as you can".

They didn't know why, but they felt a little bad feeling about it. Error tries to deflect a little to the side, but one of the pellets hits his arm making them feel pain. "You idiot! In this world is to kill or be killed! Why would anyone miss an opportunity like that!" Blossey says threateningly, his face no longer had that friendly smile, but an evil smile with his fangs showing off and his eyes were black with only one white dot on each. 

"DIE!"

More pellets appeared around Error, but this time there was no way to dodge them, the pellets were forming a wheel around them and were getting closer and closer to them diminishing all the chances that they could escape. But before the pellets could hit Error, they stopped and suddenly a flaming ball hits Blossey and sends him away along with the pallets that disappeared the moment Blossey had been hit. 

"What a terrible creature torturing such an innocent soul" a female voice speaks and then a humanoid goat leaves the shadows of the room, she had the white fur and wore a long dress. The flower had been friendly to them but then it was all a trick to get her soul. Besides, they knew that the goat was an adult, that is, she could hurt them more than a little flower.

 

"Oh, don't be afraid, my child" she says when she sees Error and her frightened state "I won't hurt you".

They didn't know if they could really trust her, but she seemed so kind to them and her kindness didn't look as suspicious as she did to Blossey. 

"I'm Toriel the guadian of ruins that's where you are"

Error looks around the room, they could no longer see Blossey and assumed that he probably ran away to not have to deal with Toriel.

"Don't worry, that flower won't hurt you anymore." Toriel says and tries to touch Error's head to make a cafune and calm them down, but they retreated even further. Toriel was worried about that, other human children fell underground but none of them showed that behavior, the child acted like she was going to hurt them, like she was going to hit them for no reason.

"I walk by this place every day to see if anyone has fallen and you are the first human to come here in a long time "Toriel quietly says to Error to feel more comfortable around her. She seemed to be good, at least better than all the adults Error had ever lived with. But hearing her call them human made them a little uncomfortable, they'd like to be a normal human like she thought they were.

"Come on! I'll guide you through the catacombs, this way," Toriel says and begins to walk calmly giving some time for Error to follow. The child seeing that she has nowhere to go to decide to follow her and Toriel is happy to see them reaching, even though they are a little shrunk near her. A few minutes passed during their walk through the ruins and they reached a lighter room, there were two stairs going to the same place, in the middle of them there was a fountain with red petals floating in the water and around the stairs. Toriel climbs the stairs and Error follows. 

"Oh little one! what do you hear with your hand?" Toriel says in a tone of concern as he sees what he hadn't noticed when he was in the dark room where the evil flower was. Error gets a little confusing at first, but as they look at his hand they remember what had happened,there was a cut in the palm of his left hand that although it wasn't too deep it still bled a little,they had gotten that cut when they had fallen underground and his hand ended up being cut off by hitting one of the roots that tinned. Error hadn't given much importance to that, they had nothing to bandage the injury and were more interested in knowing what that place was. 

"Can I see your hand? I promise I won't hurt you". Error extends her hand with reluctance yet with doubt whether she should give her confidence. Toriel looked at her hand for a few seconds analyzing the damage,still with the calm expression of before,she then puts her own hand on the palm of Error and thus making a green glow be seen between the two.

Being ipnotized with that, Error couldn't look away or hide his admiration by seeing that kind of magic, if it was magic they'd never seen something like that before and couldn't say that it was medicine to the point of everything they knew, they could be eight years old but they were sure enough to know that no human had ever done anything near that. Shaking his head and coming back to reality, Error had barely realized that Toriel had finished what he was doing and let go of his hand, that now there was no trace of a cut in the palm of his hand and that it was not a small almost inperseptible risk.

"How?" Error inquires surprised with his voice barely coming out right.

Toriel gives a slight laugh with the little one's surprise, that redheaded child was so cute in his opinion

"this is a healing power,any monster can have it just needs a little study at the very least "she says kneeling and standing almost at the height of the child putting his finger on the nose of Error causing them to itch and making them laugh a little. Toriel's smile grows when he sees this reaction "let's go, we still have a lot to see". 

The goat gets up and starts to walk giving time for the youngest to follow,before Error next they notice something like a star,it was yellow and its brightness increased and decreased,they touch the star and hear a sound later with a text written 'the shadows of the ruins fill you with determination' with two words of the same color as the star below 'save' and 'return',with curiosity they click on save and again a sound is emitted,but louder and more acute. Error follows Toriel again and the two of them enter the next room,it still had the same purple brick walls as before,but Error could see a metal plate on the wall with something written next to a lever on the right side and six short platforms coming off the floor. 

"Welcome to your new home, little one" Toriel says and cocks on four of the platforms on the floor without pissing on those in the middle, where he had a path with a lighter tone of purple of the walls and the floor "the ruins are full of puzzles, you have to solve them to go from one room to another. Please try to get used to them."

Toriel walks through the door without waiting for an answer from his previous sentence. Error reads the sign on the wall out of curiosity and having the answer to the puzzle that Toriel solved, those letters were however a little strange from what they had already seen but even so they covet to read, they decided not to give much importance to it and then Toriel came back again. 

"To progress here, you will have to activate several switches. Don't worry, I marked the ones you should activate "Toriel says when he sees Error following her again. Going over the small bridge, Error goes to the switch on the wall and almost laughs at how obvious the goat had left him with the painted arrows and the note on the side. After pressing the switch, they cross another bridge that identifies the previous one and presses the second switch almost as obvious as the first, which as a result causes the blades that were blocking the passage to return to the ground. 

"Explained! I'm proud of you, my child. Let's go to the other room." 

In the other room there wasn't much but a beaten and costumed doll with only one head and I twist with no other part of the body, he was kind of strange to Error's eyes. 

"Being a human living underground, monsters can attack him, but don't worry! The process is simple".

Simple? Error didn't think it would be so simple, humans already attacked them almost daily and if other monsters were like Blossey or worse, they didn't even want to dare to imagine it. Toriel explained again without noticing how uncomfortable Error was.

"When you meet a monster you will enter into a fight, while you are in a fight, start a friendly conversation just save time and I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to Dummy" she says and gives room for Error to start a 'fight' with the doll.

The child goes to the doll and their stakes open like the time they touched the star they nicknamed save.

 

Dummy- 

ATK:0

DEF:0 

MMP:0

LV:0

[ A cotton heart and a button eye ]

 

After checking Dummy's statistics, Error tries to start a conversation with Dummy by saying a simple 'hi' which Dummy didn't show action, but Toriel looked happy. A black screen appears in front of Error signaling the victory of the human and that they won nothing. 

"Oh, well done! You do a great job"Toriel says taking Error to another room

" there is another puzzle in this room, can you solve it?" she says without waiting for an answer continuing to follow the path. However, what appeared to be a frog jumps in front of Error starting a fight and they could see that the 'frog' was called Froggit when checking his statistics. They didn't get a chance to act when Toriel interfered with an angry look directed at Froggit, making the poor frog run away with his head down as if he'd gotten a foul with the goat's eyes alone. When them left the fight with Froggit, Toriel took Error to a bridge bigger than the others, besides being bigger, the bridge was full of thorns,Error began to wonder why there was all that in the ruins. 

"There it is, but... Here, hold my hand for a moment," Toriel says, extending his hand to the child, they took his hand even hesitantly but with less suspicion than before. Toriel began to walk toward the thorns and they returned to the ground with every step she took. Error noticed that she was walking on a planned path forming a zigzag until they crossed over to the other side of the bridge.

Since they still had a doubt in their minds they decided to ask,Error cleared their throats because of how little they said on the surface since they had no one to talk to. 

"Mrs. Toriel?"

Toriel looks at the child a little surprised, they had spoken only one word since she had met them.

"Yes, my child?"

"Why do you have so many...puzzles and traps here?" Error asks, letting his curiosity go.

Toriel didn't know what to answer that question, how she could tell about what happened between the monsters and humans years ago.

"Well, my child...I think it's best to explain this at home "Toriel says with a little sadness in his tone, but soon returning to his cheerful and calm tone "now let's go,we have more things to do". When she says that, she goes back to the next room and Error gives a last curious look at the thorns before following Toriel again.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

The hybrid sighs when he arrives in a room where there was a house -supposedly from Toriel- with a tree with red leaves falling on the ground,Toriel had left them alone in the ruins to clean up his house and as a result they saw several small monsters through the ruins and some larger ones that attacked them,not counting Napstablook,a rather antipathetic and half sad ghost that became his friend,they were happy to get a friend after what the other human children said about them.

The door of the house soon opens showing Toriel leaving her, she seemed rushed and a little worried, she walked rapodamente to stop at the side of the tree and pick up a phone calling Error, who had won the phone to talk to Toriel in case something happens in the ruins. She only went to notice the presence of the half-human when she heard the sound of the phone. "How did you get here, little one? Toriel says she's worried "I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, it was irresponsible to try to surprise you like that. Toriel puts his hands to his face when he realizes what he has just said,Error tilts his head to the side with curiosity,what was the kind of surprise? They hoped it wasn't the kind the trio that intimidated them once did to them. 

"Well, I guess I can't hide that from you anymore. Come on, my child," Toriel talks and takes Error into your house. The house was well tidied up and cared for in Error's opinion, although they didn't know much since they always lived in the orphanage, even today they still wonder how they lived there and not on the street.

"Smell it?"Toriel asks when she notices Error sniffing the air and smelling the sweet smell of something" surprise! It's a caramel and cinnamon pie, I thought I'd celebrate your arrival, I want you to feel good living here. Come on, I have another surprise for you," she says and goes along with Error to one of the corridors in the house, she stops walking and stands in front of a door. 

 

"Here it is...a room just yours, I hope you like it" Toriel rubs the head of Error gently and child could only look at the door of his supposed room. Toriel smells a strange smell coming from his kitchen.

"Is there something burning? Umm,make yourself at home "she talks as she hurries into the kitchen.

 

Error still stood there in front of the door wondering if that wasn't some kind of prank. Taking courage, they open the door seeing the inside of the room much bigger than their old one, the room seemed more colorful and comfortable too, the bed had clean covers and on the side there were two dolls. Error cheers up and climbs the bed picking up one of them.

They examine the teddy toy a little bit, it looked well taken care of and didn't have a tear. Error then yawns and lies on the soft bed hugging the doll and soon getting to sleep.

 


	3. Talk Time

When they opened their eyes, they still saw themselves in the room that Toriel had given them. They gave a little yawn and left the room closing the door behind him.

 

Entering the living room, it was possible to see a plate on the coffee table with a pie and a note stuck in the corner of the plate. Error grabs the note from the plate and begins to read it.

 

_My child, I have something to do at this time._  
_Don't worry I'm not too far away and I'll be back soon._  
  
_-Toriel_

 

Leaving the note aside, Error -like any children-decides to explore the house out of sheer curiosity. There weren't many things to see interestingly in the house, when they arrived in the other rooms all were locked except their own and the mirrors in the hallway were cracked or with missing parts for some reason.

 

Do they go to the entrance of the house where they had the ladder going to the downstairs or the basement maybe? Error did not know how to say exactly,staying in the underground was a little hard to know . Toriel was not in any of the other commodes that Error had gone to, so she would probably be there or in one of the locked rooms.

They came down the stairs while holding the handrail and being quiet just by the habit of when it was on the surface. When they reached the last step of the penultimate staircase they could hear Toriel laughing with someone else's voice, Error lurks a little behind the banister and sees only Toriel leaning against a door at the end of an empty room.

The voice on the other side of the door was masculine and seemed to tell jokes, at least it looked like Error heard and why Toriel laughed so hard.

 

"Well, I'll see you later. I mean, I'll hear you later," says Toriel, self-correcting himself, making the outside monster start laughing. 

 

"Yes, I'll see you later, Miss Door" says the monster laughing.

 

"Ow stop, you know what I mean"

 

Giving one last farewell to the monster outside she makes her way towards the stairs. 

 

Toriel enters the living room where the human he had met was. The child was sitting on the floor near the center table poking the pie with the fork.

 

"You woke up. I'm sorry if I took so long," she says as she sat on her pontrona. She didn't get an answer from the child, who stopped poking the pie with the fork and just looked at it. "Why don't you eat?"

 

"...can I...?" 

 

"Of course you can, I made it for you" 

 

"Why would you do something for me?" they ask another question not understanding why she would do something for someone she'd just met.

 

"You fell in the underground a long time ago, I thought you'd be hungry," says Toriel smiling, trying to make the child feel more comfortable.

 

 They start eating the pie slowly, it was sweet and tasty! They've never eaten pie before as long as they could remember. Toriel smiled as he saw them enjoying the pie.

 

Until, something went through the goat's head. Before she kicked out that flower from where they were she had heard the flower call them Error. That was a strange name for both monsters and humans.

 

"Your name was Error, right?" Toriel asks them to stop eating.

 

"Yes... "Error says with uncertainty. That was practically his name considering the fact that they had forgotten his birth name as a consequence of people having nicknamed them error since then all called them that way making Error practically their new name. They could still remember having another name though anyway.

 

Toriel decides to change the subject when he hears and sees the uncertainty that Error had. 

 

"Well, let's talk about you. We haven't had time to get to know each other yet, have we?"

 

"I guess so."

 

"Starting with, how did you get here?" 

 

"An big bad wolf" says Error giving another bite to the pie.

 

Toriel repeats the phrase silently to himself. It was intriguing to her to give such an answer.

 

"How exactly did this wolf make you fall here?"

 

"I'm...Was distracted! And I ended up going into the cave had on Mount Ebott. The wolf showed up and I fell "they respond quickly with nervousness, not wanting her to know why they were there. What they told for her wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

 

"Right. What about your family?"  Toriel made another question. She realized that Error didn't seem to have any prey to get out of the ground like the other children who had already fallen before.

 

They felt their blood freeze with this issue. Family? Ha! The people on the surface would find it a great joke. Since when did they have a family? Even the other children of the orphanage considered themselves a family with the people who take cared of them and cared about them even though they were not adopted. Error for another side, was just the horrendous and 'dangerous' little monster that the orphanage was hiding.

 

"I live in an orphanage" they give a simple and short answer.

 

"What about your friends?

 

They would laugh if it wasn't for lack of education. Error knew it wasn't her fault she didn't know what was going on on the surface.

They would respond again with something simple and short, but something better came to their mind. However, they didn't know if it would bring an answer or if it was digging its own grave.

 

"Did you ever known or heard of a monster and a human staying together? Like being a couple?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be not a version of just a hybrid human . This will be the origin of Error!Sans,who he was in his past and how he turn into the destroyer. 
> 
> I am forgoten totally the fact of Error being Geno and Geno was him in the past. This don't make sense for me because have people how said Geno hates Error and they both lives in the same timeline,so they both being the same person is really strange and complicate for me.  
> So i'm making my version of his origin. I'm inspired in a book of ao3 who i can't find anymore,this book tells about Error and Ink before they both turn enemies and in this story starts with Error waking up in the anti-void and he starts to look at him and he notices he is a skeleton and not a human like he was in his AU.
> 
> And sorry my english. Its not my first language.


End file.
